


bright moon coffee shop

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [130]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adora visits her favorite coffee shop.





	bright moon coffee shop

Adora stood in the long line at the Bright Moon’s Coffee Shop. It was really crowded, early morning being one of the most busy hours, but she needed her coffee if she was going to get through this day of college. After class she had football practices, so she couldn’t be tired.

 

Except all the people, she loved the atmosphere of the shop, the amazing smell of coffee beans in the air, and the sounds of grinding them, along with the happy chatter from customers. She came here almost every day for that.

 

The person in front of her got their coffee, and now it was her turn to order. And the moment she looked at the new barista, she almost forget was she was doing, as a blush grew on her face. Standing there was a cute girl, about her age. She had short messy hair dyed in pink and purple, she looked so amazing. That smile on her face, those eyes. She had a name tag that said “Glimmer” and another one that said “New Employe”.

 

No wonder she hadn’t seen her before, but Adora hoped she would more times.

 

“Hey, welcome to Bright Moon’s Coffee Shop. What’s your order?”

 

“I’d like a latte please, extra large. To Adora.”

 

“Coming right up!”

 

Adora went to the side, letting the next person make their order, as her latte was being made. And as she got it, she smiled, her face turning red. Beside her name, it said,  _ “Call me, G”  _ along with her phone number.

 

She would definitely call her.

 

She waved at her as she excited the shop.


End file.
